


methinks the ong doth protest too much

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dont ask me about the title because idk, hair dye prank, jihoon is a little terror but what else is new, rise ongwink, someone save the occupants of apartment 2 plz and thank u, woojin is officially Done™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which jihoon enjoys experimenting with his hair color and wonders how seongwoo would look with a bright hair color as opposed to his usual brown or black.





	methinks the ong doth protest too much

**Author's Note:**

> ongwink hair dye prank requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)
> 
> u could sort of say this is a "sequel" to my other ongwink prank au but this can be read as a standalone!

jihoon stared at seongwoo’s hair with an intensity that was usually seen on stage. woojin, who was sitting next to him, squinted a little and swatted at jihoon’s shoulder.

“what are you doing?” he asked. “why are you staring at seongwoo hyung so intensely? you better not be pulling another prank on us again.”

“huh? no, it’s not that.” jihoon blinked a little. “i was just wondering what seongwoo hyung would look like with a pink hair or something.”

woojin raised an eyebrow at jihoon’s answer and turned to observe seongwoo as well. he was laughing at something daniel had said while jisung was staring at them with an exasperated but fond expression. “huh. actually, i’m pretty curious too. hyung likes to play safe with his hair colors, though, doesn’t he? he’s only done black or some shade of brown.”

“yeah.” jihoon pursed his lips. he, on the other hand, liked to experiment with his hair colors. his favorite so far had been the pink he had during their beautiful promotions. “do you think i could convince him to try something different for our next comeback?”

“wouldn’t you have to get that approved by our stylists first?” woojin pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“true,” jihoon pouted. “then maybe just for a little bit, then? we’re not promoting right now, anyways. should i try convincing him?”

“he’s your boyfriend, you know.” woojin gave jihoon a look. “also, you and i both know that you’ve got him wrapped around your little fingers. he’d probably do it if you asked him nicely.”

“hm.” jihoon had a contemplative look on his face. “okay. i think i’ll try convincing him today.”

“good luck with that,” woojin clapped a hand on jihoon’s shoulder. the door to the practice room opened and jaehwan walked in, getting woojin’s attention. jihoon snorted when woojin got up. “let me know how that goes.”

“will do,” jihoon said. he shook his head when woojin practically skipped his way over to jaehwan, who gave him a wide smile.

“hey,” seongwoo joined him on the ground. “what are you looking at?”

“dumb and dumber over there,” jihoon nodded towards jaehwan and woojin, who looked like they were in an intense discussion about something. “when are they going to get together?”

“who knows,” seongwoo snorted. “you probably have a better chance of convincing woojin to make the first move than i do with jaehwan.”

“maybe i’ll talk to him later.” jihoon shook his head. “anyways, hyung. i have something to ask you.”

“what’s up?” seongwoo raised an eyebrow when jihoon linked his arm with his. “oh, so you want something, don’t you?”

“how’d you know?” jihoon blinked up at him innocently. seongwoo snorted. he wasn’t falling for this trick. nope, not again.

“because you’re a brat.” seongwoo lightly flicked jihoon’s nose. “what is it?”

“i was just wondering,” jihoon tilted his head. “why do you only dye your hair brown or black for our promotions?”

seongwoo blinked, not having expected this question. “um? i don’t know. i just don’t really want risk bleaching my hair blonde or something and having it not suit me.”

jihoon pouted. “hyung could pull off any hair color.”

“thanks.” seongwoo chuckled. he wiggled his arm out of jihoon’s grip and wrapped it around the smaller male instead. he pressed a kiss on jihoon’s forehead. “i like having natural hair color, though. i’ll leave the bright colors to you and daehwi, thanks.”

“i want to see you with a different hair color though,” jihoon continued to pout. “you won’t even do it for a little bit?”

“maybe one day,” seongwoo ruffled jihoon’s hair. “we’ll see.”

jisung called for practice to start again and seongwoo stood up. he offered jihoon a hand and pulled the younger up. jihoon wrapped his arms around seongwoo’s waist and held his head up, silently asking for a kiss. seongwoo chuckled in amusement and complied, pressing his lips on jihoon’s.

“hey, lovebirds! quit it with the pda and get your butts over here!” sungwoon called out. the couple separated and gave their members matching grins as they jogged over to join practice.

***

“what are you doing.”

jihoon jumped and whirled around. woojin was leaning against the doorway with an unamused look on his face. why was it always woojin who caught him doing stuff like this?

“because while you’re not exactly _subtle_ in your actions, the others are too oblivious to notice when you’re up to something,” woojin rolled his eyes. jihoon bit his lip when he realized he said that out loud.

“that’s rich coming from someone who didn’t know about the titanic-sized crush jaehwan hyung had on him until last night when he kissed him,” jihoon shot back. woojin turned bright red and jihoon smirked. jihoon: 1 woojin: 0.

“shut up,” woojin hissed. “we’re talking about you right now. not me. what are you doing?”

jihoon looked down at the bottle of hair dye he was holding in his hands. “uh, dyeing my hair?”

“wrong answer,” woojin said flatly. he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. “want me to lock it?”

“yes please.” jihoon nodded. he couldn’t believe he had forgotten to lock the door. he thanked his lucky stars that seongwoo had an individual schedule that day and was out of the dorms.

“so, why do you have a bottle of hair dye in your hand and seongwoo hyung’s shampoo bottle on the ground?” woojin asked. he already knew where this was going, but he wanted to give jihoon the benefit of the doubt and let him explain himself.

“uh. it’s a science experiment. for science. yeah.” jihoon fumbled for words. woojin snorted at the pathetic attempt and shook his head.

“what color?” woojin asked. he could see that half the bottle was already emptied out into the shampoo. if it was too late to stop him, then go along with him, woojin liked to say when dealing with jihoon.

“red,” jihoon admitted. “i really want to see him with pink hair but then i’d have to find a way to bleach his hair first, so…”

“ah.” woojin nodded. he remembered the process when jihoon went pink for one of their promotions. “so you chose the next best thing, huh.”

“yup,” jihoon popped the ‘p’. “are you going to rat me out?”

“i think if anything you’ll be the one to expose yourself,” woojin rolled his eyes. “who else in this dorm would have the guts to pull something like this on seongwoo hyung, aka the eldest one in this apartment?”

jihoon winced. “true. do you think he’ll get mad at me?”

“if you were worried about that why bother coming this far?” woojin gave jihoon a flat look. jihoon shrugged.

“for science.”

“‘for science’ my ass.”

jihoon gave a little ‘hmph!’ before turning back to what he was doing before. “no one else uses hyung’s shampoo, right?”

“nobody except you,” woojin smirked when realization dawned on jihoon. “you dumbass. did you forget that the two of you share shampoo?”

“fuck,” jihoon cursed. “can i borrow yours tonight?”

“nope.”

“park woojin, you asshole!”

***

daehwi and jinyoung flinched when they heard seongwoo yell “park jihoon, you brat!” and looked away from the show they were watching and stared at the hall. daniel looked up from his phone and blinked in confusion. woojin dropped his spoon in surprise and watched as seongwoo stormed out of the bathroom and into his and jihoon’s bedroom.

“was… was hyung’s hair _red_?” daehwi asked, giving jinyoung a shocked look. “when did he dye his hair?”

“i saw seongwoo hyung when he came home from his schedule and his hair was most definitely _not_ red when he got home.” daniel frowned.

“it was jihoon,” woojin revealed with a snort. “he wanted to see seongwoo hyung with some color other than brown or black.”

“oh, my god. he didn’t,” jinyoung’s jaws dropped. “did he put red hair dye into seongwoo hyung’s shampoo?”

woojin nodded and the rest of them groaned. seongwoo was going to be _so_ mad.

***

jihoon flinched when he heard seongwoo yell his name from the bathroom. he was in their bedroom, working on some homework. he winced when seongwoo burst into their room with and leveled jihoon with a glare.

“park jihoon,” seongwoo growled.

“hi, hyung.” jihoon gave feeble wave and gulped when seongwoo shut the door behind him and stalked up to jihoon. “uh, how was the recording?”

“it was great,” seongwoo snarked. “how was your day, jihoonie? do anything _interesting_?”

“nope.” jihoon let his eyes flicker up towards seongwoo’s hair for a second before forcing them back down to look at seongwoo in the eyes. “messed around with woojin a bit and did some homework. not very interesting at all, nope.”

“really,” seongwoo drawled. jihoon gulped when seongwoo tugged on his wrist to get him to stand up. “funny, because someone seems to have messed with my shampoo. know anything about that, hm?”

“no,” jihoon squeaked when seongwoo tugged his wrist harder. he went stumbling towards seongwoo’s chest and the elder wrapped his arms firmly around jihoon’s waist, effectively trapping him.

“yeah?” seongwoo leaned down. there was a glint in his eyes that jihoon couldn’t quite place. “are you lying to me, jihoonie?”

jihoon shook his head and whined when seongwoo leaned down even further.

“really, jihoonie?” seongwoo whispered against his lips. his eyes followed when jihoon’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips. “really?”

“um.” jihoon couldn’t think. “hyung.”

“yeah?”

“you look really good with red hair.”

seongwoo smirked. “really, now? guess i’ll have to thank whoever messed with my shampoo then, huh?”

“uh huh,” jihoon nodded dumbly. seongwoo grinned widely.

“maybe woojin knows something,” seongwoo tilted his head. “maybe i’ll go ask him.”

“wait.” jihoon stopped seongwoo from leaving. “hyung, don’t leave.”

seongwoo raised an eyebrow at jihoon’s flushed expression. he paused when he recognized the look in jihoon’s eyes and snorted. he had only meant to tease the younger, but it seemed like he wanted something else now.

“you’re a brat,” seongwoo said and he pushed jihoon down onto their bed. “the biggest brat i know.”

“but love, right?” jihoon grinned up at seongwoo cheekily.

“yeah, yeah,” seongwoo rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture jihoon’s lips with his own.

***

“aw, man.” daehwi and jinyoung groaned when they heard noises coming from seongwoo and jihoon’s bedroom.

“i’m out of here,” woojin jumped up and made a beeline to the door. “bye.”

“we’re coming with you,” daehwi grumbled unhappily as he and jinyoung got up to leave as well.

daniel made a face when they heard more noises and stood up. “count me in.”

the four of them left the dorm, leaving the couple up to whatever they were doing. they entered the elevator and woojin pulled out his phone to let jisung know that they were on their way over.

“i hate them,” he announced when he put away his phone. the elevator dinged, and they made their way to the other dorm. “i hate them so much.”

“join the club,” jinyoung said dryly. “join the club.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me about the title because i really don't know how to title my stories if someone could teach me that would be gr8 and much appreciated ty
> 
> that last part is left up to ur imagination
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
